<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Pressed by Zanya (caidanu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272686">Hard Pressed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya'>Zanya (caidanu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Kissing, Language, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, alcohol use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed puffed out his chest and furrowed his brows. Heat moved from his cheeks down his body. He could feel his hands shake again, and his legs felt weak. What the hell was he thinking? He was no coward. He would be damned if he ran and hid like one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Greed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Pressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room he had been brought to this morning wasn’t really a room in Ed’s opinion. More like a medium-sized apartment, decorated in lavish tapestries, antiques, and filled with lush cushions for his comfort. It even had its own bath area where he could relax in a nice steaming bath if he wanted.  </p>
<p>A nice respite given the exhaustion he felt from his trip here. He had only gotten a couple hours of sleep the night before he caught the first morning train from Amestris to Xing. Three days later he arrived and was greeted by a dozen of Ling’s official Royal Guard, with only one of them being able to speak a little Amestrian.  </p>
<p>They quickly shuffled him through the city to the Palace. This morning had been a blur of new sites and smells and people who looked nothing like anyone in Amestris save for maybe Roy Mustang. He felt out of place, anxious, excited, nervous to see his friends after three years had passed. Despite all that, the chance to see and explore what Xing had to offer, thrilled him. Ed had made a mental note to ask for a proper tour later, once he rested up.  </p>
<p>The Palace itself had been a maze of large open areas that sectioned off to hallways that led to more hallways and rooms. He had lost count of all the zigzags they had made before the guards had taken him to a more private part of the Palace that led to his room.  </p>
<p>Ed had spent the rest of the morning and afternoon sleeping. He awoke to a large table of food laid out for him, filled with breads, cheeses, meats, fruits, and rice dishes, along with two containers of rice wine and one bottle of red that looked like it might have come from Amestris—a nice and thoughtful touch on Ling’s part to make him feel somewhat at home by adding options he was guaranteed to love. He was never one to refuse gifts of food and good booze and had spent his early evening eating his food and drinking the wine.  </p>
<p>Then, as the sun started to set, Ling had finally come to see him. Ed had known it would take some time to get away from all his royal responsibilities. Ling had been clear about that during their correspondence, but it still managed to unsettle him how alone he felt here, in a country whose language he had yet to master. That one on its own had been enough to keep him from venturing from the palace room, lest he get lost and be unable to properly ask for help finding his way back. </p>
<p>Now that he had company, another odd feeling settled over him. Ling hadn’t come alone. A part of him had known, anticipated it. Of course, he had. He had been there, when they defeated Father. He had been the one to punch a hole through the bastard’s chest before his friend could be consumed. Ed just didn’t expect for it to feel so... weird.  </p>
<p>Ed sat across from Ling, tilting his head slightly to the left and purposely ignoring who was sitting next to Ling, and he felt horrible about it. </p>
<p>Greed had survived. Beyond all odds, the big guy had made it, but he had grown so used to Greed sharing a body with Ling, Ed had almost forgotten what he had looked like in his original form. Of course, he had seen Greed after they defeated Father, but everything had moved so quickly—he had Al to take care of, along with helping the military clean up the mess. </p>
<p>Ling was gone by the next day, and had taken Greed with him. The last time they talked in person, Greed had simply given him a grin and said, ‘See you around, Kid.’  </p>
<p>Ed had kept in touch with Greed as well, through an occasional letter here and there, where they would catch up on small things, tell each other terrible jokes, or make plans to meet up again someday. His memories had always pulled from the six months their little group had spent in hiding. It hadn’t really settled in Ed’s thoughts Greed’s presence would feel larger than life... until now. </p>
<p>Where it was there, right in front of him, making him feel things he had no business feeling, let alone thinking. It unsettled him seeing Greed so tall and… muscly and... handsome. And so Greed-like with those sharp teeth and that almost gentle smile, which always carried an edge of danger and cleverness to it. Ed had no idea how Greed managed to encompass all three and make it so enticing.  </p>
<p>Ed turned away and blushed. He couldn’t say out loud, let alone think it. He sighed. He felt a little bad about having those thoughts. His friend was alive and happy, living a life fit for a king. That’s all that really mattered, and here he was, thinking about what it would feel like to have those big, strong arms lift him up and… </p>
<p>His face heated as he exhaled a soft sigh. Ed furiously tried to shake those thoughts away before he embarrassed himself.  </p>
<p>"Aren't you gonna say hello, shortsta—" Greed paused, then shrugged. Ed wasn’t so short now, although, in comparison to Greed, he still looked small-ish. "Kid?” Greed tapped his chin with his pointer finger. “Nah that ain't right either."  </p>
<p>Ed finally turned towards Greed and made a face. "How 'bout callin' me by my name, Greed?" </p>
<p>Greed raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Maybe if you tell me why you're mad at me, I will." </p>
<p>“I’m not mad—” </p>
<p>"Ed's still a short-stack compared to you," Ling interrupted, then snickered. “And one in comparison to me,” he added with a sly smile. </p>
<p>“That isn’t—” Ed scrunched up his nose and resisted the urge to fold his arms over his chest. He was a man now. Not a child who pouted. “Okay, first of all, most people look short in comparison to you and Greed because you’re both unreasonably tall, and secondly,” He raised his eyes and met Greed’s for a split second before turning away again. Already his face felt warmer than it should have. “I’m not mad at you.” </p>
<p>“Then what’s your problem?” Greed’s voice held genuine curiosity. “Why won’t you look at me?” </p>
<p>Ed would embarrass himself if he kept eye contact, but this time when their eyes met, he did. Greed appeared to have moved a little closer, his hands pressed against the cushion he sat on, scrutinizing Ed. It felt as if Greed waw peering into him, seeing every dirty thought running through his mind.  </p>
<p>The heat started again, in his cheeks, moving all the way across his face, and down to the base of his neck. Ed knew what would inevitably come next. He would see the realization in Greed’s eyes over his obvious blush. </p>
<p>Greed’s mouth curved upwards. He chuckled and the deep sound of his voice made something inside Ed stir. His blush deepened to what he could only imagine were unholy shades of red.  </p>
<p>"Ah, you like what you see, hmm?" Greed leaned forward placing his big strong hands on his knees and grinned. “I like what I see too. Wanna do something about it?" </p>
<p>Ed would later deny he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak, but here he was, face tomato red if the heat in on his cheeks was any indication, eyes wide, and the only sound to come from him would have been better suited for a mouse than a man. The offer was so forward and <i>so</i> Greed but had surprised him regardless if he should have expected it. </p>
<p>"Greed, stop it." Ling lightly smacked the big guy on the shoulder. "You're embarrassing him."  </p>
<p>Greed's grin grew a bit. "And it's damned adorable, ain't it?" </p>
<p>Ed scowled and found his footing almost immediately. He could admit, at least to himself, he would gladly climb the mountain that was Greed. It took him two steps into the room and seeing Greed for the first time since the Promised Day to realize it, but it didn’t mean he was going to let anyone poke fun at him. “I’ll show how adorable I am when I stick my foot so far up your ass, you’ll be eating leather.”  </p>
<p>Greed looked confused by the outburst and held up his hands. “Hey, can’t help it you’re gorgeous when you’re all riled up, and your cheeks are pink.” </p>
<p>“Can it, Greed.” Ed’s voice rose a little, “Just ‘cause you’re hot doesn’t mean,” Then Greed’s words caught up to him and that same stupid sound came out of his mouth again. “I’m not...” Only Greed didn’t make a habit out of lying. </p>
<p>Ling threw his head back and laughed until there were tears in the corner of his eyes. “Trust me, you don’t want to eat leather. I ate one of his boots before. It was awful.”  </p>
<p>“You ate one of Ed’s boots?” Greed leaned back against Ling’s side. “How’d you keep that bit of information away from me?”  </p>
<p>Ling dramatically threw his arm over his head and fell part-way against Greed’s chest. “It was so awful, I blocked it out until now.” </p>
<p>Ed exhaled a quiet, relieved sigh, grateful for the change in subject while Greed tried to untangle himself from Ling’s dead weight. Every time Greed would move a limb, Ling managed to slink another right back into place. He smiled, grateful they had both come even knowing how that once it was over, Greed would be expecting an answer. The big guy wouldn’t let something like this go.  </p>
<p>Then those violet eyes settled on him again, and Ed found himself right back where he started, an animal caught in a bright light, unable to move, pleasantly trapped, almost delighted by feeling that, for once, he might be the prey if he allowed himself to be and gave into what seemed to be a mutual attraction.  </p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when a guard opened the door, bowed, and handed Ling an envelope.  </p>
<p>Ed quietly watched Ling break the wax seal on the envelope. Anything to distract himself from the larger than presence of Greed watching him. Flecks of wax fell onto Ling’s lap. Ed’s eyes flicked up then away when he noticed the curious smile Greed had directed his way.  </p>
<p>Ling frowned as he read the letter. “I have some business I have to attend to.” He stood up and laid his hand on Ed’s shoulder. “Don’t behave on my account,” he said with a sly grin. Ling bowed slightly. “Greed, make sure Ed makes himself at home and don’t tease him too much. I don’t want to have to call in my Alkahests to assist him,” he teased.  </p>
<p>Ed sat there quietly— eyes wide and mouth slightly agape—unsure of what to say now that he had been called out so openly.  </p>
<p>Greed leaned in close. “So, you think I’m hot, yeah?” </p>
<p>Ed made that sound again, then immediately grabbed his cup of rice wine and drank it down. He filled his cup again, drained it, his hands shaking a little, and set the empty bottle down. He made a move for the bottle of red wine. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should hold off on havin’ more.” Greed grabbed the bottle and moved it away from Ed. </p>
<p>Ed scrunched up his face. “Afraid I can’t handle my liquor?”  </p>
<p>Greed smiled and tilted his head a bit. “Nah, but I don’t want you too drunk when I kiss you.”  </p>
<p>Well, he sure as hell wouldn’t get through this conversation sober without dying of embarrassment. Ed eyed up the bottle as it disappeared behind Greed’s back. In theory he could ask for it back instead of continuing what apparently was going to end with Greed kissing him. He could tell Greed there’d be no kissing and call it off, polish off the bottle, then go hide in the giant bedroom he had, and hope by tomorrow everything would go back to normal.  </p>
<p>Or, with his smaller size and speed, he could distract Greed long enough to shimmy behind him and steal the bottle back then slink off to bed without saying a word. There was only a small percentage that Greed would follow him in if he chugged the bottle on his way there.  </p>
<p>He was certain he could make it even with Greed’s eyes carefully following him. All he had to do was duck and roll and he could snag the glorious bottle of wine and... </p>
<p>Ed puffed out his chest and furrowed his brows. Heat moved from his cheeks down his body. He could feel his hands shake again, and his legs felt weak. What the hell was he thinking? He was no coward. He would be damned if he ran and hid like one.  </p>
<p>“If you’re gonna kiss me then why don’t you just do it?” Ed challenged. “Never struck me as the type who didn’t go after what he wanted.”  </p>
<p>Greed whistled. “Damn, you still know how to go balls to the wall, don’t’cha.”  </p>
<p>“If you already know I’m interested, then I’m not gonna deny it.” Ed wouldn’t lie about this. Least of all to Greed.  </p>
<p>“You could say no,” Greed pointed out.  </p>
<p>Ed held his resolve. “That would be a lie, and we both know it.” </p>
<p>“’Cause you think I’m hot?” </p>
<p>“It’s not only that.” The longer he sat here staring at his friend the more he realized he wanted more than friendship, wanted to be wrapped up in Greed’s warmth. Tangle his limbs around those strong muscles and allow himself to get lost. Ed wasn’t inexperienced—he had his occasional hookups now and then—but Greed would be the first person he had an attachment too of some kind, someone he knew and cared about. Already, that was enough to cause his brain to misfire and embarrass him. What would happen if he pushed it a little further? Opened up that door and touched the other side?  </p>
<p>He craved wanting to know how it felt to have that added connection. To have Greed’s attention and desire directed towards him. To feel that underlying softness he knew was there, something only shown to people Greed trusted. The more those thoughts needled at him, the more he wanted to lose himself to it. Be completely undone then buried by the force of it. He would scale Greed—or be damned trying—and take what he could get if given the chance. </p>
<p>His eyes met Greed’s and those pretty violet irises were almost eclipsed by Greed’s pupils. Ed inhaled a shaking breath. If Greed pressed him on this one, he wasn’t sure he’d manage it without making a complete mess of his thoughts.  </p>
<p>Greed’s eyes softened. He grinned. “C’mere.” </p>
<p>His eyes focused on Greed—the way he leaned back, posture casual, with that satisfied smirk on his face. Ed knew that Greed knew he’d take the offer, and that in itself, thrilled him. The previous, small cowardly part of him had tucked tail and left, replaced by the inevitable part of him who realized he had nothing to lose. If the kiss fizzed, their friendship would still be intact. If he backed away, he would regret it.  </p>
<p>Ed stretched forward—his movements quick and fluid—grabbed a hold of Greed’s strong, muscly arms, and settled his legs against Greed’s thighs until fully seated in his lap. “Now that I’m here, what’re you gonna do about it?”  </p>
<p>Greed grabbed a fistful of Ed’s shirt and held him in place. Ed’s heart beat faster as their mouths brushed together. He heard a deep growl as Greed possessively kissed him. He shivered as Greed’s other hand roamed down his sides, across his hips, and then squeezed his butt.  </p>
<p>Ed relaxed, parted his lips, and opened his mouth, an invitation that was greedily accepted. He was putty in Greed’s skilled hands, that roamed, touched, and teased his body. Ed tasted whiskey on Greed and a hint of pipe smoke. The kiss felt hungry, demanding, possessive, everything that encompassed an avarice worthy of Greed. He wiggled his hips when Greed’s hot, hard erection pressed against his own. His stomach fluttered, eliciting a heated moan from him as he dug his into Greed’s upper arms.  </p>
<p>Greed slowed down, turning the kiss tender, more intimate, allowing Ed to fully take in the fierceness of how well their bodies molded together as Greed held onto him and to get lost in the delicious warmth surrounding him. </p>
<p>Ed’s breath caught when he felt Greed’s hand move from his butt, over his thighs, and towards where he wanted it the most.  </p>
<p>Then the warmth was gone. Ed’s eyes opened and they were met with a soft, yet smug look. Greed gently slid Ed’s off his lap and back onto the cushion.  </p>
<p>“That’s it?” Ed gave Greed a startled look. He had been on the opposite end of teasing from Greed before, but he hadn’t expected this kind of teasing.  </p>
<p>Greed’s teeth shown through his smile, slightly tugging at his bottom lip. Ed’s eyes focused on the sharpness of them.  </p>
<p>“Can’t give it all to you now or else you’ll have nothin’ to keep coming back for.” Greed lifted Ed’s chin with his thumb. “How ‘bout I give you a little more, tomorrow, when you’re sober.”  </p>
<p>Ed’s eyes narrowed. So that’s how it was going to be. “How about later, after you give me a tour of this place, and I walk it off a bit?” He wanted the heat between them back. Now that he had a taste, he craved more. “And you gotta feed me too.” </p>
<p>Greed chuckled. “You got it, Darlin’.” He moved his thumb across Ed’s cheek and leaned down. His voice turned playful, husky, without a hint of real danger. “But if you misbehave, I might have to punish you.” </p>
<p>Ed sputtered and blushed at the nickname—and the suggestion that promised more than he expected—as Greed took Ed’s hand, pulled them both up, and led them out of the room. Misbehave? A mischievous smile spread across his lips. A challenge he could hardly resist. Greed wouldn’t know what hit him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little self-indulgent fic I wrote to try to get myself back into the swing of writing. I am also going to attempt to open up fic requests on tumblr again and left a link below if anyone is interested. I'm hoping that maybe this will help keep my creativity going while I work on my WIPs. I've missed writing so much and am happy to be back at it ;_; </p>
<p>https://cai-fan-fic-requests.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>